Raising Legendary Chicks 3&4
by Ultrite
Summary: number 2


Chapter 3

After another while of waiting, the egg's crack got bigger and bigger. Jake and Christina got the

impression of what this chick might be. I got it, too.

The chick made a desprate effort to push the shell apart and come out. It did, but its head was still in

the shell. I gently lifted the shell from its head, and chucked it in the nearest trash can.

The chick was blue. We gasped, because we immediately knew what it was.

"Oh my goodness, that's an ARTICUNO! WE'VE GOT SOME RARE BIRDS HERE!" Christina gasped.

"Oh, great, my breakfast is ruined," murmured Jake.

"Can you just quit it," I said. "If you wanna get some eggs to eat for breakfast, then go to the

supermarket or convienience store and buy a dozen. Not here. The eggs here carry baby Pokemon

inside."

"Okay, I'll do that!" he shouted, smirking.

The Articuno chick had baby blue body down. The beak and legs were a little darker shade. It had a

small tuft on its head. The tail was just a tiny tuft of down, too. It also had a few tiny reminescents of

flight feathers on its wings.

"Artiiiiiii!" it chirped.

"Aww, look at it!" said Christina.

"Isn't it cute?" I commented.

"I like it. Maybe I could teach it to make popsicles for us!" said Jake.

We carefully took the Articuno to the room where we had the Moltres. I turned the heat in the resting

tank a little bit lower, because the Articuno would be a little more comfortable in a tad bit cooler

environment. It was still fairly hot, though, but that was for the chicks to dry out. The Moltres could use

its own heat to keep itself warm. We then went back to the hatching room to check on the other eggs.

There was no crack on any of them, but they were heavy. We left them there just in case, and then we

did our work in the other parts of the breeding center.

At the end of the day, I finished feeding a growing Onix (it was about as tall as me!) and checked the

hatching room. I stood there, listening for any noises from the eggs. Just as I stepped out, I heard a

small peeping noise from one of the eggs...

Chapter 4

The next day, we were called back to the breeding center, and we wanted to. I met Christina as I

walked into the main ofice of the breeding center.

"I heard a small peeping from one of the eggs as I checked the hatching room before I left," I told her.

"I did, too. I also saw a small pip or crack on all of the three remaining eggs. Maybe they'll hatch today,"

she said.

"Let's check them out," I suggested.

Jake came in at that moment. He had a Caterpie that was jumping up and down on his head. Christina

and I laughed.

"Wanna check the eggs?" we asked.

"Sure."

We then walked to the hatching room. Christina went in. After that, we heard her gasp like a Flareon

burned her clothes. She then rushed excitedly out with a box that had a towel over it, then took me and

Jake to the meeting room, which was deserted.

We all sat down at a table as she removed the towel from the box. There were three small peeps. We

looked in. There were three chicks.

One chick had yellow down. It looked almost like a regular chickens' chick, but the beak was a little

longer and sharper. The chick's down was also pricked out at some areas. Some of the down was a

little darker behind the wing and tail area. Like usual, the tail feathers were just in a stump.

Another chick looked extremely unreal. It was white and looked almost like a lizard. It did have a few

patches of down here and there, but most of it was slicked down. There were reminents of spikes on its

back and growths near the end of the tail. There were blue things forming out of the eye area. The

chick also had extremely weird looking feet and the wings looked like hands.

The third chick had a kind of reddish colored down. It had a tuft of yellowish down on its head. The

chick had another tuft as its tail feathers. The wings also had this greenish colored down as well as a

funky greenish band on the neck. There was also a tiny golden shine here and there.

"HOLY MACKEREL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all shouted.

"Dave, just look at them! We're gonna be famous!" Jake said.

Zapdos. Lugia. Houou. Oh boy!

We marveled over the three chicks, admiring them. They looked at us.

"Zap!"

"Gia!"

"Hou!" they all cheeped.

We took the Zapdos, Lugia, and Houou chicks to where the Articuno and Moltres were. The Articuno and

Moltres looked at them and they all fell asleep, huddled together.

"Aww, aren't they all cute together?" said Christina.

"Yeah, a Kodak moment," I said.

"Kodak moment?" asked Jake. "Okay!"

He then went somewhere. He came back with a disposable camera and snapped a picture of the chicks

all sleeping huddled in the corner of the heating area.

Coming home that day, I realized.

We have one specimen of all five Legendary Birds.

Rare species of Pokemon.

The best babies the Saffron City Pokemon Breeding Center has ever seen.

We're gonna be famous.

Oh boy.


End file.
